


Doctor Love

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, During The Two Towers Movie, Established Relationship, Fear, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli is helpless, and feared that Viggo will leave him. He calls to Doctor Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon & Myr & Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams! I only own the OC.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written for Myr: a gift for her birthday. With her permission!
> 
> A/N: the song “(So Much For) My Happy Ending” in chapter 8 is not belongs to me but to her - Avril Lavigne.

Orli slid his hands down behind the silk sheets, over Viggo's body. 

Viggo's eyes were open, but didn't look at him though; it seemed that he had been thinking.

"Viggo?" he called.

The older man didn't even look at him. 

It seemed to Orli that Viggo didn't want him anymore, and so he turned his back to the Dane.

As Orli sat in the bed, fear was beginning to show in his face. He decided to leave the bedroom and walked over to the saloon.

His eye fell on a phone number beside the phone. He stopped to think; Dom had told him to use the number if he ever had trouble with love.

He dialed and waited.

"H... Hello?" he asked, hesitation was evident in his voice.

"Yes?" a woman answered on the other side of the line.

"Am I speaking to Doctor Love?"

"Yes... who is it?" She asked.

"O... Orlando Bloom," he replied, still not knowing if he was doing the right thing.

"How may I help you?” Orlando Bloom?" she asked.

"I have some kind of trouble," he answered.

"Like we all have. What is it, darling?" she asked.

"I think that my lover don't love me anymore. What should I do?" he implored. She could heard the sadness in his voice on the other side of the line.

"Have you tried potions?" she asked.

"No, what are those things? Where can I find them?" Orli asked, as he was filled with hope that his lover would look at him with desire again.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10:30AM, why?" Orli asked after he glanced over his watch.

"Meet me at the center, in thirty minutes. I will be dressed in a red shirt, and black skirt, and pay attention to the back of my shirt. It is different from what is to be expected I suppose, as there is a kinky name on it,” she said.

“What’s your name then?” he asked her.

"Myr." she answered with grace, and hung up the phone.   
~

Orli returned to the bedroom and crossed the floor, noticing that his lover barely looked at him. Therefore, Orli dressed and hurried to leave, as he felt he wasn't needed there. He felt pain aching in his heart, and yet said nothing.

He left the house, and walked over the center to meet Doctor Love.

~

Orlando saw her. She was beautiful, but not adorable like Viggo.

As he walked up to her, he knew it was her by the words "Whip Me" on her back.

"You must be Myr," he said to her.

"And certainly you are Orlando Bloom, oh my... you are so cute," she said and walked around him. She noticed his butt and pinched it. 

Orli jumped at her pinch. Myr smiled and led him over to her secret alley.

"What is this place?" Orli asked. It looked to him like a dump, and he was worried where she took him.

"Don't worry, darling. No one will hurt you in here," she tried to calm him down.

He followed her in fear despite her words, and made sure to stay close to her.

Myr gestured towards a commode with little drawers where she kept all her little love potions and other interesting flacons. They went there to pick out the right one for Orli. She took one of the bottles and presented it to him.

Before he had any chance to give her any money, she said: "It's on me; now go and have some fun, will you?"

The young man looked at her with some hesitation, as he looked at the bottle, then looked at her.

"Is this going to work?" Orli asked Myr, as she handed him the bottle.

"Try it. What could possibly go wrong?" Myr asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon & Myr & Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams! I only own the OC.
> 
> A/N: Written for Myr: a gift for her birthday. With her permission!  
> A/N: the song “ _(So Much For) My Happy Ending_ ” in chapter 8 is not belongs to me but to her - Avril Lavigne.

He looked at her, and nodded to reply.

“If that does not work, give me a call, and we’ll try something else,” Myr said, when she saw that he seemed rather worried.

“Okay,” Orli said and left her.

As Myr saw him walk away, she didn’t waste any time, and gave a call to her friend, as she felt excitement, that she was going to help Orlando Bloom with his lover. She felt high.

“Hello?” Myr said as she heard a voice. “Dom, hey.” 

“Oh! Hey, darling, what’s up?” Dom asked.

“You have no idea who called me and asked for advice.”

“I don’t have a clue, love,” Dom said

“It was Orlando, your friend. Do you believe it?” Myr asked.

“No! Why did he call for you?” Dom asked.

“He told me that he was having some problem with his lover, and he seemed very sad on the phone. He looked terrible when I saw him,” Myr explained.

“What did you give him?”

“Some potions! You know!” Myr answered.

“I really hope so, cause there’s nothing else that will affect Viggo, and I pity Orli,” Dom said.

“Is Viggo his lover? He looked so tough at the outside! If you’ll remember that photo that you showed me. Viggo doesn't love those things you said?” 

“He hated all those things, he doesn’t believe in that,” Dom replied. 

“How do you know?” Myr asked.

“He told me once,” Dom said.

“Then he might call me again,” Myr said. She was sound worried now, and high at the same time, at the thought that Orli might call her again.

“There’s a possibility that he would, you know.”

“I can’t wait for it,” Myr giggled.

“I hope that Orli will be okay,” Dom said and sighed. “Bye, love.”

“Bye, darling,” Myr said and closed the phone.

~

**Later that day…**

Orlando entered their home, noticed the other man was ignoring him, and went into the kitchen. He would give the potion a shot.

He felt that he had nothing to lose, and started to ready it, as he followed the orders on the bottle that explained how to use it

He prepared the drink, and called for his lover. He hoped that everything would be okay.

“I’m making coffee, you want one?” Orli asked his lover. He looked at him and saw him nodding.

‘Good,’ he thought, ‘I hope that it will work.’

Orli started to make the coffee, and put some of the potion inside. By accident he dropped almost all of it inside, as he thought about Viggo.

He turned around, looking at Viggo who sat on the couch still naked, looking at the TV like he wasn’t at home.

Orli lifted the cups in shaky hands and moved them over to the saloon, and put them on the table.

Orli looked over his lover; there was no a sign.

Orlando decided to move his hands over Viggo’s chest, but he was blocked as Viggo pulled his hands off.

“The coffee is ready,” Orlando mentioned to him, and drank his with large sips.

Viggo took the coffee and drank it, then he spit it out, and looked at Orlando as anger filled his face.

“Are you trying to poison me?” Viggo asked.

Orlando opened his mouth to say anything but nothing came out.

Viggo took the coffee over to the kitchen and dumped most of his coffee.

Orlando could see Viggo as he saw the potion.

‘Oh no, now he probably wants me to leave him,’ Orlando thought sadly.

Orlando left what remained in his cup on the table, and walked over to Viggo.

“Don’t!” Viggo said at him.

Orlando took a step closer to him, and raised his hands to touch his lover.

“Don’t touch me!” Viggo said and left him. He went over to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Orlando jumped at the sound of the slamming door, and knew that he would have to sleep tonight on the couch.

“If that is what you want, Viggo, then I will leave you be,” Orlando thought sadly, and sat on the couch, his eyes staring at something that only he could see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon & Myr & Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams! I only own the OC.
> 
> A/N: Written for Myr: a gift for her birthday. With her permission!  
> A/N2: the song “ _(So Much For) My Happy Ending_ ” in chapter 8 is not belongs to me but to her - Avril Lavigne.

**At night…**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The phone rang.

Orlando heard the phone, and thought that Viggo also heard it.

_Ring_

_Ring_

No one had answered it.

Orlando rose from the sofa, and walked blindly in the darkness over to the phone and picked it up.

“Hello?” he asked sleepily.

“Orli, is that you, elf-boy?” 

“Elijah?” Orlando’s mind began to work.

“Elijah, is that you?” Orlando asked and opened his eyes, barely keeping them open.

“Of course, it’s me, why?” Elijah asked.

“I don’t know,” Orlando said, as he felt his eyes closing.

“Is there something wrong, Orli?” Elijah asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” Orlando muttered.

“Are you sure? You sound down, Orli,” Elijah said.

“I’m fine. Night, Lij,” Orli said.

“Night?” Elijah almost shouted at him, and added, “Don’t you want to come and join at us the pub?”

“Not in the mood. Bye, Lij,” Orli said and hung up the phone.

Elijah seemed shocked at Orlando’s words.

‘Well, well, what do you know? Orlando giving up on drinking? Something is wrong!’ Elijah thought. 

~

_At the pub…_

Elijah came back from the phone and back over to the table that the rest of the cast sat at and drank beer.

“Guys, something is wrong with Orli,” Elijah said.

“What?” Sean A. asked.

“He is not in the mood to join us, do you believe it! He is NOT in the mood!”

“Orli, not coming?” Sean B. asked, “Why?”

“He only said that he is not in the mood, but his voice was sad.”

“I hope everything’s all right between him and Viggo,” Billy said.

Dom said no word as he thought, ‘Then the potion didn’t work. I think I will have a big talk with Viggo about how to not hurt the one you love.’

“Dom?” Elijah shook his friend slightly.

“Umm…sorry, I was thinking,” Dom murmured.

“What have you been thinking?” Sean B. asked.

“Aw…about Viggo. I think that I’ll catch Viggo on the set and give him a big lecture. Will you help me?” Dom asked.

“Would it have to do with him and Orli?” Billy asked.

“Fool of a Took,” Elijah said to him, “it’s about Orli’s happiness.”

“Of course, we will, I just hope that Viggo will listen to us,” Sean A. said.

They nodded. With Viggo it was hard to talk about real life on the set. Viggo was very private and let no one know how he really felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon & Myr & Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams! I only own the OC.

**Early morning, on the set…**

The hobbits could hear Peter shouting as they thought what happened now, someone must be late, and who is the man that is causing the shouting? 

Peter closed the space between him and the hobbits and asked them if they saw the missing men.

“Where are they? I have to do some shooting today!” Peter said furiously.

“Where are who, Pete?” Billy asked.

“Orli and Viggo! Where are they?” Peter answered. 

“I don’t know, Peter,” Dom said. “None of us do.”

“Then where the hell are they?” Peter asked them. It seemed useless somehow. The hobbits didn’t know where they were, and he felt the need to kill someone soon.

Peter sighed heavily and prayed for a miracle.

A minute later Viggo came in.

“Where have you been? You’re late!” Peter said as he tried to stay calm.

“Sorry, Pete, rough night,” Viggo said and hurried to his trailer.

“Where is Orli?” Peter shouted over him.

Viggo turned at him as he heard the question, “I thought he left the house. Is he not here?”

“No!” the hobbits came closer and said.

Every one seemed to be worried, Orli had not showed up yet, and Viggo seemed to pretend not to know why. 

~

“Pete, I’m doing some phone calls to see where Orli could go, okay?” Dom asked.

Peter nodded and yelled, “There will be no shooting until we find that elf!”

Viggo came closer; he had not believed that all the shooting depended on Orli. 

“Why? Because of Orli?” Viggo said. 

“Yes!” Peter answered with determination. 

“Come, Viggo, you must be hungry.” Elijah led him over to the kitchen as the others followed.

“But?” Viggo tried to protest but nothing could help him against the hobbits, dwarf, and wizard.

“Come on, Viggo, eat something. I can see your cheekbones already,” Sean A. grinned.

“Have you eaten something since last night?” Billy asked.

“Nothing, since Orlando poisoned me! I saw the bottle.” Viggo said, noticing their frowning looks at him.

“What was the label on the bottle?” Ian asked in curiosity. 

“I took the bottle, I didn’t read it, here look. I want to sue him for poisoning me,” Viggo said and handed them the bottle.

Elijah looked at the bottle first and then moved it over to the others. Smiles were on their faces.

“Why are you smiling?” Viggo asked in surprise.

“Read it, Viggo, and tell us!” John suggested.

Viggo took the bottle from them and read it. “Love potion: 2 full teaspoons. Fill it in your cup with a drink, and soon the one you love will fall under you.”

After Viggo had finished reading it, his mouth opened. “Love potion?”

Dom came back over and noticed the bottle in Viggo’s hands.

“Have you found where Orli is?” John asked.

“No. Hey, Viggo, can I talk to you alone for a sec?” Dom asked.

“About what?” Viggo asked.

“Orli,” Dom said and left as Viggo followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tattoo Moon & Myr & Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams! I only own the OC.

Viggo followed him; then he asked, “What do you want, Dom?”

Dom turned to look at him, and asked, “What do I want? What about Orli? What has happened between the two of you?”

Viggo said nothing.

“Have you had no feelings for him? Don’t you love him anymore?” Dom asked worried.

“I don’t know…” Viggo said, but he was cut off by the Hobbit.

“You don’t know? You been with him close to two years by now, yet you don’t know?” Dom raised his voice.

Viggo nodded. 

“At least, do you have any idea where he could be?” Dom asked.

Viggo nodded, although he wasn’t thinking about where Orli might be right now.

Dom wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it over Viggo.

“What is it?”

“Call Doctor Love. She will tell you what to do, if you still have any feelings for him…” Dom said and walked away.

Viggo glared on the paper, and then he took off; to think if he still had feelings for the young man.

Outside, he took a deep breath of the fresh air, and started to think.

Remembering almost two years spent together made him smile.

Tears left his eyes; he felt aches in his heart. The tears fell on the paper, and Viggo felt the need to find Orli. He knew in his heart he still had deep feelings for Orli.

Viggo turned back and walked to the set.

“Dom!” he called, and added, “I think I know where he is.”

The Hobbits, Gimli, and the Wizards approached him.

“Where?” Dom asked, and took the lead after Viggo.

“Might be surfing in the sea, or… or…” Viggo said. Then he thought to himself, ‘It’s been a while since he since did that and I sincerely hope he hasn’t taken it up again.’

“Or what, Viggo?” Dom asked.

“Or back to drinking and smoking. He stopped doing those things a year ago. He did foolish things when he got drunk... and sometimes he drank too much,” Viggo mentioned.

“You don’t have to tell us that. We know when he was with us that we had to keep him from doing it,” Elijah said.

“Let’s go to the beach first. If he is not there, I’ll visit every bar that you went to with him,” Viggo said.

Dom turned towards his friends, then back to face Viggo and said smilingly, “Do you still love him, Vig?”

“He gave me the world, and now I took everything from him… I don’t blame him if he doesn’t want me anymore,” Viggo confessed.

“He will, if you show him that you love him, that you want him. Don’t you ever, and I mean EVER give up on the one you love, did you hear me, Viggo?” Dom asked him.

Viggo nodded and said nothing, only lowered his head towards the floor.

“Now let’s find him, guys. Let’s go to the beach, and hope that he didn’t do any bad or foolish things,” Ian suggested.

Pete saw them leave, and threw the script hard on the floor, yelling at them, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the beach, Pete, to bring Orli back… and I know we have some shooting today, we will do it eventually,” John said.

“You had better, and you better bring the elf over here, or… or…” Pete yelled at them, his cheeks red from shouting. He didn’t want to lose control and collapse because of one elf.

“Easy, husband, breath,” Fran said, as she calmed her husband, and tried to bring him backs to his senses.

~

They walked over the beach; no one seemed to be surfing. And since Orli was nowhere to be seen in the water or around the beach, they decided to try locate him in the bars.

“Wait!” Sean B. called.

“What?”

“Do you see who I see, over there, close to the waves?” Sean asked.

They neared a man sitting with his legs crossed. He looked like he was watching the sea.

“O… Orli?” Viggo called.

The young man turned his head to look at them; his eyes were glassy and his face was covered with tears.


End file.
